


when golden rule and jungle meet

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Golden Deer Linhardt von Hevring, Kinda, M/M, Manakete Linhardt von Hevring, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claude dies at Shambhala.Byleth activates his Divine Pulse, but the flow of time drags someone else back as well.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	when golden rule and jungle meet

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "&" by tally hall 
> 
> oh boy do i have Plans for this fic

“Huh. I wasn’t expecting  _ this  _ to happen.”

Linhardt supposes waking up in his old room back at the Hevring state, when just seconds ago he’d been facing against mysterious foes in an underground futuristic hellscape, would warrant, to most people, a fear of what’s bound to come or at least some sort of guilt for leaving his mostly dead companions behind.

As it is, he only observes his much more youthful face in the mirror for a few seconds before muttering “fascinating” and sinking his body back between feather pillows and soft, wonderfully cool sheets. After all, Linhardt argues to himself, it’s not like worrying himself sick will make a difference when he’s not even at the Officers Academy yet. Surely there’s plenty of time to plan for his enemies downfall until then. 

Unfortunately for him, and perhaps fortunately for all the common people of Fódlan, it is only ten minutes into his nap when Linhardt’s sleep is rudely interrupted by a very loud Caspar bursting his bedroom door wide open. Linhardt can only groan in discontentment as his only friend in the world betrays his trust, and finishes drawing back the thick curtains that until then had been letting in only a small trickle of light into the room in a perfect, warm haze. 

“Lin, wake up! I have news! You have to be awake so I can tell you! Ugh come on!! Open your eyes!!!” Caspar uses his gentlest inside voice, the one he reserves only for when Linhardt is being particularly difficult. Which is to say he yells extra loudly right next to his ears and hopes the volume will be enough to bring back Linhardt to the land of the living. 

“All right, all right. I’m awake. What do you want, Caspar?” Linhardt rolls over from where he’d curled into his covers, torso rising so their eyes can meet. It’s not like he isn’t happy to see his friend, really. In fact Linhardt is very glad this version of Caspar hasn’t been killed yet. That battle had been exhausting and left him a particular kind of empty inside, his hands refusing to tremble even as he remembered it was him who cast the finishing blow. Linhardt supposes that was guilt. 

“Ah, you won’t believe it! I did it, Linhardt! My father accepted my request to attend Garreg Mach the next term!” Caspar crows, fists swinging wildly in the air and interrupting the gloom trail of Linhardt’s train of thought. Taking a better look at him, Linhardt blames his earlier sleepiness for not allowing him to notice how stark the differences are between this Caspar and the man from his memories. Gone are the respectable muscles and charming haircut. The boy in front of him is tiny and all around fragile looking. Not that Linhardt suspects himself to look any better. 

He blinks. 

“Good for you.” Linhardt says between a yawn. He vaguely remembers this conversation happening before, the details slowly coming back to him now. Caspar barging inside his personal quarters like this was his own house, and Linhardt half listening to the many exclamations of how Caspar is going to be recognized for his skills, be hired as a knight and not be obligated to depend on his family for money and lodgings anymore. In truth if Linhardt’s memory is correct, then Caspar is about to-

“Hey, you! None of that. You’re coming with me, you hear?” Caspar glares at Linhardt like this should be obvious. As if Linhardt not vehemently affirming his role by his side is a grave slight. As if his fate should be considered entangled with the other boy’s forever, or at least in such complicated a manner that it would be too bothersome for Linhardt to attempt separating them. Maybe it should. They’ve stuck together and, at least to Caspar’s knowledge, never strayed far from each other since they met so many years ago. Of course Caspar would imagine the same thing to happen now. 

Linhard nods. “I never said I’m not. Honestly, Caspar, who do you take me for? Now come. We must convince  _ my  _ father as to the benefits of me leaving, and I am not about to do it alone. Let’s go now, before I lose my nerve.” 

Linhardt is sure he’s made a mistake when Caspar just gapes at him in shock. Has the ruse been noticed so soon in the game? Caspar has always been surprisingly sharp about the strangest of things. Who’s to say he wouldn’t zero in on any irregularities Linhardt hasn’t been able to smooth out yet? It is only when Caspar’s face molds itself back into an even brighter grin that Linhardt allows himself to relax.

Caspar raises his fists again and puffs up his chest. He’s always full of them isn’t he, those full body expressions of joy? Linhardt thinks about how much he’s missed them and smiles back. Caspar grins even wider. 

“Wow, that was easy! You never agree with me so quickly.” Oh, so that’s the reason for Caspar’s surprise. It seems the Linhardt of seven years ago is even more reluctant to do anything bothersome than he remembers. Still he says nothing and waits for Caspar to let out a loud ahhh of understanding and perk up, a note of smugness creeping into his friend’s voice. “Hah, I get it. You’re secretly happy for me, aren’t you? You know this would be much easier if you just admitted you like having me around.” 

Linhardt can feel his lips thin as he turns his smile into a tight line, eyebrows twitching. It is only fair, he thinks sourly, that he should have remembered how terribly irritating Caspar could be when things went his way.

“Well, let’s go, Linhardt! I hope your father won’t give you any trouble. I know how clingy you said he’s been since… well, you know.” Caspar quiets down as he finishes the sentence, a downcast look in his eyes. It doesn’t take even a second for Linhardt to understand what he’s talking about. 

The death of his mother is but a blip in the grand scheme of things, but Linhardt is not enough of a fool to think he wasn’t affected by it. A sickness his budding white magic skills would never be able to cure, not after his father poured so much of the household resources in a vain attempt to save her life. The funeral had been a quiet affair, and the Hevring reputation fell considerably for it. After all, what sort of Minister refuses the attendance of his peers to such an important event? 

Still it is in moments like this that Linhardt can appreciate the strength of his father’s character. Yes, the man had been keeping Linhardt close to him since his wife’s parting, but, as much as he had groaned about it when he was younger, the Linhardt currently inhabiting this body can understand the need. It’s with this thought in mind that Linhardt waves away Caspar’s concern with the wave of a hand. 

“Oh, it’s no trouble really. I’ll just tell him I only want to learn more healing and check out their library collection. It’s not like I’d be lying after all.” 

Caspar seems to realize Linhardt is not about to discuss any tragic matters at the moment, thank you very much, and simply nods. His eyes are still sympathetic though, so Linhardt tears his gaze away from Caspar’s face and looks around his room.

“Say, Caspar. Have you seen my shoes?” 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make this angsty but linhardt refused so i had to scrap everything and start again. also no manakete shenanigans yet but i promise i'll deliver
> 
> please comment! i live for them!!
> 
> you can find me @faedinand on twitter


End file.
